Project Lazarus
Application Procedure 1) Post the clan application (below) in the clan thread in . 2) Register for a Facebook account if you do not already have one. 3) Private message the link of your Facebook profile to Zhanghenglai. 4) Accept the invitation you receive to join the clan Facebook group. 5) Add a clan signature (see 2nd post), or somehow indicate that you're in the clan. 6) Make a suggested, optional donation to the clan bank (see 2nd post). Note that your application will be denied if you are below level 10, if you cannot adequately communicate in English, if you are currently in another clan, if your application is incomplete, or if you cannot follow the application procedures properly. *'Why are you interested in this clan? ' *'How did you find out about the clan? ' *'What do you want to do in this clan? ' *'How often do you play DF? ' *'Where are you from? ' *'What do you do in real life? ' Introduction Project Lazarus was founded on January 14th, 2009 by Zhanghenglai and was quickly successful. It was the only clan made after 2009 to be recognized on Vampzx's Top 10 Clans of DF list (which is no longer available). At one point, Project Lazarus had swelled up to 50 members, although many members left to found their own clans in the hopes of replicating their former clan's success. To this date, none have succeeded. Today, Project Lazarus is one of the oldest of the clans founded in 2009, and have outlasted many older and newer clans. This is evident in its clan thread being the 8th most replied to and 4th most viewed thread in the entire Dead Frontier forums. The clan remains one of the most active in the forums, as well as a clan that, despite having only a level 10 minimum requirement, has a majority membership of level 40+ active players. Every week or so, Project Lazarus hosts an excursion to "Death Row." Project Lazarus is a mid-sized (around 25 members) "Neutral Good" clan with a scientific research facility theme. Unlike the myriad of cookie-cutter paramilitary cults clans; faux-U.S. Marines / Navy SEALs / Green Berets clans; other-video-game-inspired tribute clans, the theme and story of Project Lazarus is both sensibly and realistically grounded in the Dead Frontier universe. It has received praise for being well-written and original. To read the clan's story, please see the link below. Project Lazarus has a level-based ranking structure, with a minimum level requirement of 10 and a promotion in rank every 10 levels up to level 60. However, the clan is by no means hierarchical. Instead, it is comprised of a core membership of long-time, high-level players holding together a member base of players of varying levels and activity. To take a look at the clan's roster of members and for information on the clan's ranking system, please see the link below. As one of the five Neutral Good clans, Project Lazarus members will generously provide help to new and aspiring players who join the clan. With a good portion of its members over level 50, Project Lazarus is a good source of advice. In addition, the clan has a clan bank with a money account in excess of $200,000 and a large stockpile of high-level equipment. Many clan members also have service and production alts, and needed supplies are freely exchanged between members. Project Lazarus is a clan characterized by maturity, learning, and diversity. Its members tend to be sensible and educated, and sometimes show disdain for the farce of forum drama and the strutting of "prominent" forum personalities. It should also be noted that Project Lazarus members hail from four different continents of the world and range from high school students to post-doctorates. Generally a peaceful clan, Project Lazarus (citing Crynsos) "will react if you provoke it. You have been warned." Prominent members of Project Lazarus: Zhanghenglai; Vukotich; Ergosphere; Geoffrey; Xanax; Vincent V; Simpsons; Dead Recon; Mr. Keever For more information, please go to: http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=224205.0 About Us On May 7, 1945, the remnants of the Western Front of Nazi Germany surrendered to American and British forces at Reims, France. One day later on the outskirts of Berlin, Germany, the demoralized Eastern Front surrendered to the Soviet Union. Through Project Paperclip, the United States sought to secure the top scientists of the Third Reich from the clutches of the Soviet Union. As a result, prominent scientific figures such as Otto Hanh, Herbert Gerstner, Hubertus Strughold, Wernher von Braun, among others, came to work for the United States. However, the Soviet Union were able to obtain a number of scientists as well, including those who had supervised or conducted human experiments at Dachou and Auschwitz. More alarming were the unconfirmed reports that a few scientists of Imperial Japan’s Unit 731 had evaded capture and escaped to the Soviet Union. In the 1950s, the Cold War escalated, the space race started, the arms race heated up and the fear of a nuclear attack was high. However, unbeknownst to the American public was the threat lurking beneath the political reform camps in Siberia, in the form of human experiments conducted by former Nazi and Unit 731 scientists. Toward the end of the Eisenhower administration, the President held a series of meetings with the Department of Defense, Central Intelligence Agency and several civilian advisers to address the issue of a Soviet Union biological attack. A wide range of scenarios, including those involving malaria, tularemia, typhoid, brucellosis, anthrax, botulism, were explored. At the very last of these meetings, Dr. Thomas Aquinas, head of research at the U.S. branch of U.K. based Secronom Laboratories and adjunct lecturer at Columbia University at the time, pointed out the “improbable, but not impossible, threat of the Soviet Union converting cadavers into self-perpetuating mobile biological vectors.” On January 11, 1961, Project Lazarus was initiated. ' Today, Project Lazarus is a federally as well as privately funded independent agency based in New Jersey and South Dakota that advocates the use of environmentally-friendly alternatives to road salts for deicing roads. Currently, there are teams visiting Canada, Germany and Great Britain as part of the Project Lazarus SOS (Save Our Streams) international outreach campaign.' Our Objectives *'To raise awareness of the negative impact that road salt, such as sodium chloride, calcium chloride, potassium chloride and magnesium chloride, has on the environment. ' *'To access the environmental effect from the usage of such road salt in municipalities with watersheds, and report findings to the EPA. ' *'To promote the usage of environmentally-friendly alternatives to road salts, such as potassium acetate and calcium magnesium acetate. ' *'To educate the public about environmental conservation with emphasis on the protecting the purity of watersheds and aquatic life. ' *'To publish educational brochures and pamphlets regarding the environmental effects of deicing roads with rock salt on aquatic ecosystems. ' *''To research high-level bio-terror threats that may occur throughout the world, specifically those dealing with the reanimation of the deceased.'' Our Standards *'Project Lazarus personnel must ''conduct themselves in a mature, considerate and intelligent manner. That means no trolling, no flaming, no spamming and no slurring. You are now not only representing yourself, but your clan. ' *'Project Lazarus personnel are prohibited from joining other clans as members. You must give proper notification and provide reason for your transfer. Otherwise, you are considered banned and will be listed as such. ' *'Project Lazarus personnel must display the Project Lazarus signature or some other designation indicating their membership at all times. Signature sizes must not exceed 250 pixels. You may only stack up to 2 signatures. ' *'Project Lazarus personnel must remain active in contributing the zombie research by playing Dead Frontier from time to time. While this cannot be easily enforceable, if you do not play for long enough, you will be deleted from the game. That obviously mean being wiped from the clan roster as well. ' *'Project Lazarus personnel must report their research results by posting in Project Lazarus clan thread and forum from time to time. If you are inactive for in the clan thread, it shows that are clearly not interested in being in the clan. Every other month or so, inactive members will be wiped from the clan roster. ' *'Project Lazarus personnel must have respect for one's self, one's peers and one's clan. This entails a basic sense of commitment to one's involvements, among which include one's membership to the Project Lazarus.' Our Organization *'Agency Director: The current Director of Project Lazarus is Zhanghenglai, formerly a Research Supervisor of Project Lazarus surveying Fairview when the Secronom Laboratories incident occurred. Stranded at Nastya's Holdout and cut off from outside communication, he is attempting to assemble a Project Lazarus team to collect samples of the N4 virus for research purposes. ' *'Research Emeritus: When an active Research Supervisor achieves Level 60, he or she is promoted to Research Emeritus. ' *'Research Supervisor: When an active Research Specialist achieves Level 50, he or she is promoted to Research Supervisor. ' *'Research Specialist: When an active Research Associate achieves Level 40, he or she is promoted to Research Specialist. ' *'Research Associate: When an active Research Associate achieves Level 30, he or she is promoted to Research Associate. ' *'Research Assistant: When an intern achieves Level 20 and wishes to be employed by Project Lazarus, he or she becomes a Research Assistant. ' *'Research Intern: When a player wishes to be employed by Project Lazarus but is under Level 20, he or she becomes a Research Intern.' Our Members '★★★★★ = Research Emeritus | ★★★★ = Research Supervisor | ★★★ = Research Specialist | ★★ = Research Associate | ★ = Research Assistant | (none) = Research Intern''' *'Vukotich' ★★★★★ *'Ergosphere' ★★★★★ *'Geoffrey' ★★★★★ *'Simpsons' ★★★★★ *'Zhanghenglai' ★★★★ *'Xanax' ★★★★ *'Anti Hero' ★★★★ *'Vincent V' ★★★★ *'Rainharder' ★★★★ *'Nummy Houyhnhnm ' ★★★ *'Jeen Barrett' ★★★ *'Halesh' ★★★ *'Frostbite' ★★★ *'Casshern Sin' ★★★ *'Carnal Cadaver' ★★ *'Jamie Soward' ★★ *'Chibisukechan' ★★ *'Tenpenny' ★★ *'Tuubbay' ★★ *'Dead Recon' ★ *'Mr. Keever' ★ *'Danny' ★ *'McBlargy' ★ *'Dumbo' ★ *'Biospawn' ★ *'Blaze' *'Knightmare' *'Maximilien Vibert' *'Edward Thespis' Category:Clans